Unbelievable
by my lovestory13.com
Summary: Unbelievable but worth reading..KM [ONESHOT]Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I don't own UFO baby and its characters.

I also don't own the story. I accidentally found pieces of paper in my old box and it was this story my friend gave me a long time ago. I just change the names of the characters. Please don't sue me. I just wanted to share this beautiful story to all of you guys! Anyway, enjoy!

My cell phone's beeping sound woke me up one night. Used to receiving important messages only, I grabbed my phone and sleepily pushed the keys and read the message.

"_Hi there! Care to be my textmate?"_

Not knowing who the sender was, I deleted the message right away and placed the phone on my bedside table. I tried to go back to sleep. I had just closed my eyes when I heard the message tone again…

"_Hi there, again! Care to be my textmate?"_ again, the message said.

"Who the hell could this be asking for a textmate at the wee of the hours of the night?" I asked myself. Again, without bothering to reply I deleted the message. I was never a 'textmaniac' someone who enjoys texting anyone and everyone even at the wee hours of night, not to mention during the day.

My parents who were always out of the country forced me to own a cellphone. They told me that having one was more convenient – they could monitor me even if they're miles away. I wanted to turn the unit off, but since my mother was fond of calling me at night just to check if I was safe at home, I decided not to. Just as I was to close my eyes and return to my dreamless sleep, the phone beeped again. Same number, such determination!

"_Please reply to this message and be an angel and save me from this abyss of emptiness!!!"_

I never knew why but the message struck me, I got up and pushed the keys. I just realized I was replying to the message.

"I'm not an angel, and if you want some to save you, I'm not superman. I'm just a simple person who you wake up at this hour of the night!!! Anyway, do I know you?" I typed.

Seconds later came the reply.

"_Nope. You don't know this lonely soul nor does she know you. but I want to be your friend. I'm Miyu Kouzoki, you?"_

"Just call me Kanata. How'd you get my number?" I sent back.

"_Hi, Kanata. Nice to meet you. Just shuffled the last two digits of mine,"_ she replied.

That was the first and maybe the last time I met someone over the cellphone. We exchanged messages and learned so much about each other that night. We only said goodbye when my alarm clock rang at 5 am. I had to prepare for school! And that was also how it all started. A day would not pass without receiving loving and thoughtful messages from her. It was only then I had learned to appreciate text messages ad become eager and excited every time my phone beeped, hoping it would be her. Miyu brought out something about me that I never knew I had; I realized I could be a romantic person even if it's just through text messaging.

"_Keep me as a friend and I will keep you in my heart. Lock it up and throw away the key so that no one can ever take you away from me."_

One day, she sent this message to me. I replied,

"In life, we seldom find a true person and if you ever find one, hold on, and never let go, value that person 'cause it's life's gift worth keeping and holding on."

I never knew why but her response sent shivers to my spine.

"_Value the people who have touched your life because you will never know just when they will walk out of your life and never come back again."_

I couldn't understand what I felt that moment, but one thing I was sure though I could not go on a day without a single word from her. I'd become used to having her, even though we had not met personally. But truly, she already occupied a space, a large one, in fact in my life. I texted her back..

"Don't come close if later you'll pass by; don't touch me if you'll just let me cry; don't love me if later you'll leave me and won't stay."

I didn't know why I sent her that message but somehow I felt, every word came from my heart. In the shirt span of time we were sending messages to each other. I knew I was starting to keep her in my heart.

I called her once. The voice on the other end was like an angel's. Soft, kind, full of love. Yet, there was something in it I couldn't define. We only talked for a few moments. Before she hung up, she told me not to call again. According to her, it would be better if we would just text each other. But the voice kept ringing, not only in my head, but in my heart, I'd long to hear it once more. I tried to call her again but she never answered that phone. She just kept on sending messages and quotations which I copied in a little notebook. Hopeless romantic? I didn't know. All I could say was that all the messages she sent me were wonderful, they came from the heart and cut through the heart.

"_Though we are miles apart, you are always in my heart. I close my eyes and there you are. Even if I'll see you never, I'll always be here to care for you, far longer that forever."_

One December night, she sent me this message. By that time, we had been exchanging messages for more that a month. God knew how happy I was. She was right. Although we had not seen each, what we felt was enough to make us both realize what was keeping us together. I sent her another message.

"Loving you secretly is a hard thing for me to do, hoping, wondering that you will feel the same way to, but I can't afford your mind if you love me to. But whatever it is, I'll still be loving you."

"_How I wish I could really tell you how much you mean to me, but I'm afraid to love, scared to get hurt. I hope that you will wait for me and pray that you will not get tired of loving me. )"_ was her reply.

And then I replied, "The reason why I meet you is because of destiny but if destiny will suggest that I'll live without you, then, I'll live not by destiny but of free will."

Whenever I asked her when we would meet personally, she always answered, _"Soon. Soon, love. Soon."_ Not seeing each other did not lessen even a bit what I felt for her, rather, it even grew deeper and stronger each day. And I was sure, she felt the same way too.

Love messages continued to flow through our lines, between our hearts, which made us go on each day with the though that sooner, we would see each other, face to face, heart to heart.

Just a few days before Christmas, she stopped sending messages. At first I just thought she had run out of prepaid but there was something that kept bothering me. I couldn't understand what was it bit it made me felt nervous. I tried to call her but she wouldn't answer. Nevertheless, I continued sending messages. Suddenly one night, just three days before our Lord's birthday, I heard my phone's message tone again, at last! It was from her!

"_Oftentimes we say goodbye to the one we love without wanting to. Thought that doesn't mean that we stopped loving them or we stopped to care. sometimes, goodbye is a painful way of saying I love you._

I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to think of. What did she mean? I texted her back searching for answers but found nothing. I called her but she would not answer. For the first time in my life, I felt so miserable, desperate, and empty. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose her. I had learned to love her. And I wanted to be with her forever. The following days I felt nothing but emptiness. It seemed that Miyu took the life out of me. I missed her so much, her messages. The tones that would tell me she'd sent another loving message. Nothing around me could feel he emptiness I felt.

**Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. **Just a day before Christmas, my cell beeped again. It was her!

"_Meet me at the café, 10 am today," _I read aloud, making sure the message was true, and then I jumped with joy upon hearing from her again.

Hurriedly, I got myself ready and I went to the mall. I knew it was still early, but I wanted to be there before she arrived. I arrived at the meeting place ten minutes earlier. I was surprise to see her already there, smiling at me. She was very beautiful. Emerald eyes that spoke a thousand words; small kissable lips; a nose perfectly chiseled and long blonde hair – everything in her was beautiful. And yes, her eyes radiated kindness and love but there was a flicker of something in them. Sadness?

"Hi, Kanata," said the angelic voice I had been dreaming of each night. The voice that I had waited to hear for so long. "Please sit down."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Miyu," I said as I took my seat and gave the roses I brought for her.

"Thanks Kanata" she smiled, obviously pleased with the roses. I knew she loved pink roses.

"You are always welcome, Love"

"Kanata, I can't stay." She said, sadness in her voice, or was it tears? "I really must go."

"But we just met, Miyu. Can't we talk a little longer?" I asked pleadingly.

"_I can't really. I just came here to see you and thank you for the time you shared with me. Thank you for everything, Kanata. I will never forget you. You will always be here in my heart." _She was looking at me straight into the eyes, and I could really feel sadness in her voice and I swear there was something in her voice, ad I swear there was something in those lovely yet lonely eyes. She got up and smiled at me, lovingly.

"Tomorrow morning, please come and visit me," she said and gave me a piece of whit linen paper, I read what was written and when I looked up she was gone.

The following day, Christmas. I woke up early and excitedly readied myself, thinking of her. I hurriedly went to a flower shop and bought a dozen of pink roses – for Miyu.

They lived in an exclusive subdivision. Upon reaching their house, I told the guard who I was and I was looking for Miyu. The guard stared at me, sadness and amazement in his eyes and told me to wait as he called the owner of the house.

As I looked at him while he was going inside the house, only then I noticed that the house was brightly lit. A woman went out and walked towards me, smiling sadly.

"Hi, I'm Miki, Miyu's mother. Please come inside, Kanata."

While we were walking towards the mansion, she explained to me why she knew me very well – Miyu had been always talking about her friend, Kanata. I hardly understood what she was saying. I was busy thinking why Miyu's mother was crying while talking to me.

As we came near the great hall of the house, it dawned on me that there was a wake inside. Maybe, a relative passed away, I thought. But deep in my heart, I was trembling and afraid. As we entered the hall where so many people were silently mourning while others were praying, shaking, I asked her mother.

"Where is Mikaella?"

She held my hand and silently led me to the coffin which was surrounded by flowers – pink roses, nothing but pink roses. No words could explain how I felt when I gazed at the coffin and saw who was lying there. The same beautiful girl I met. A man came beside me, I knew he was Miyu's father.

"We are so glad you came, Kanata. Miyu talked of you all the time. She even asked that her phone be buried with her."

I couldn't believe everything. My mind was in limbo.

"But how can this be? We just saw each other yesterday."

"That can't possibly be. She passed away three days ago. She had been suffering from a heart disease since she was a child," said her father.

"But," I couldn't find the words to say.

"She told us not to bother reaching you," her mother said, still in tears. "she said you will come, and here you are.

Pain and bitterness overwhelmed me. I cried silently beside her, staring at her lovely face, memorizing every line of my friend's face, a face I knew I would never forget while I am still alive.

After that internment that afternoon, I went to the chapel she told me she went yesterday. Sitting there praying and crying to God, I held my phone and typed:

"You taught me how to care; you taught me how to be kind; you showed me how to like someone; you showed me how to love; but there's one thing you didn't teach me and it hurts more – you didn't teach me how to let go. I LOVE YOU!"

I sent this message, and though I new she wouldn't be able to hold her CP again. I knew in my heart she would get my message. I never expected a reply, yet as my phone beeped again, I felt a shiver down my spine. The sender's message did not appear on the screen, and tears rolled down my cheeks as I read the message…

"_Let go of the hand of the person you love, but don't let go of God's hand. For if you hold to His hand, He may be holding the person you love in the other hand to let you hold each other again."_

"I will never forget you, Miyu and I will never let go." I vowed to her and to myself as I left the church…


End file.
